Next Contestant
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Nunca digas algo que no podrás mantener... sobre todo si Potter está envuelto. slash PWP. H/D


Título: Next Contestant  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Resumen: Nunca digas algo que no podrás mantener... sobre todo si Potter está envuelto.  
Advertencias: slash, celos, algo de consentimiento dudoso y amarras.  
Rating: NC-17  
Palabras: 1575~  
NdA: Fic hecho para el concurso del día del cabrón arrogante en la comunidad Pervertdays en livejournal . Mis tres frases fueron:

—Todos nos volvemos locos alguna vez.  
—Si piensas lo que pienso que estás pensando, ni tan siquiera lo pienses  
—Y así fue como ocurrió realmente... Mentira más o mentira menos.

Next contestant

Sentía la música latir en sus oídos y resonar en su interior... era casi como si sus pulmones bailaran al son del tema que el DJ elegía.

—Hey, colega... nos vamos a la pista —gritó Ron, por sobre todo el estruendo del lugar, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione. Claro que no era como si Harry le estuviera tomando mucha atención.

De hecho, el moreno no les tomaba atención desde hace varios días, desde que comenzaron a venir a esta disco muggle, donde la música les perforaba los tímpanos y el anonimato los protegía de cualquier mirada no _deseada_.

Deseada_._

Era ahí —en esa palabra —donde radicaba el problema del moreno.

Quería que _él _se diera vuelta a mirarlo. Sí, precisamente que él lo mirara. El rubio imposible que estaba bailando en la pista como si el lugar le perteneciera y todos los hombres que lo rodeaban fueran una tropa de admiradores, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por él. (_Y de seguro así era_)

Desde la mesa en la que estaba, podía ver perfectamente cada movimiento del rubio. Cómo ondulaba su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo que bailaba a su lado. Cómo se veía la piel de su estómago cada vez que subía los brazos para rodear el cuello del maldito cabrón que bailaba (_si a eso se le podía denominar baile_) junto a él. Y lo peor de todo, ese brillo condenadamente sensual que tenían sus ojos, mientras las luces del local se reflejaban en ellos, en su pelo, en su piel, dándole una luz etérea —_angelical_— desmentida por el deseo que brotaba de sus poros, atrayendo a todos como la miel a las hormigas.

_Maldito._

—Me das otra cerveza —pidió Harry a la mesera que pasaba por el lugar, ganándose un guiño de ella.

Para cuando la cerveza estuvo en su mesa, podría haber jurado que nunca había tenido tanto calor como en ese momento.

El maldito rubio cabrón ahora estaba bailando con el pelirrojo y con un negro, dejándose seducir por ambos, permitiendo que pelearan por él. Probando quién sería el mejor, el afortunado de ganarse una noche con él.

Oh, claro, porque ya había visto en las noches anteriores, que el que ganaba en la pista se llevaba al rubio fuera del local, directo a los estacionamientos, y ya no volvían más.

Pero no más.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —murmuró Harry, tomándose la cerveza de un trago — **Todos nos volvemos locos alguna vez. **Y este es mi turno.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Sentía la música reverberar en su cuerpo y el movimiento sinuoso de los dos hombres que habían tenido las agallas para intentar algo con él esta noche. También sentía la mirada de muchos otros que deseaban estar bailando con él, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Lástima, había varios que valían la pena, pero el valor era algo necesario en los hombres que elegía.

De pronto sintió como el pelirrojo frente a él se alejaba, dejando sólo al negro musculoso tras él.

_Bien, de todos modos no me gustan mucho los pelirrojos, _pensó, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a encarar al ganador de la noche_._

—_¿Potter? _—croó Draco de una manera no muy Malfoyezca, cuando vio al moreno bailando junto a él. Atrapado por las manos de Harry no tenía mucho lugar donde huir.

—Malfoy —reconoció Harry, con una mueca en los labios. Enojo y deseo relucían en sus ojos—. Veo que ya te has decidido por el ganador de esta noche, ¿o me equivoco?

—**Si piensas lo que pienso que estás pensando, ni tan siquiera lo pienses** — gruñó el rubio, tratando de separarse de Harry.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el moreno, confundido.

—Olvídalo, Potter. Ni en tus más profundos sueños voy a dejar que me toques —siseó altanero, intentando alejarse del ex Gryffindor, notando por primera vez la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. Potter era mucho más macizo que él mismo, aunque unos centímetros más bajo.

Y debía reconocer que los años le habían sentado muy bien. Su pelo no era un nido de ratas y ya no usabas las ridículas gafas de antaño. Y su cuerpo... vaya que se había desarrollado bien, y si la _varita_ que se presionaba contra su muslo era cualquier señal, Potter debía estar muy bien equipado.

—¿Apreciando la mercancía? —murmuró Harry junto a su oído, mandando una corriente por toda su espalda, la respiración cálida del moreno afectándolo más de lo que dejaba relucir.

—No es como si hubiese mucho que apreciar, sinceramente —jadeó Draco, mientras sentía los dientes de Harry atacar su lóbulo, al tiempo que una mano inquieta se aventuraba a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda —De hecho, creo que voy a ir a buscar a mi presa —dijo, mirando a la pista, tratando de ver a alguien que valiera la pena.

—Si te refieres al negro que bailaba contigo... te informo que tiene la polla chica. Sólo con decirle su secreto al oído, huyó de aquí —sonrió inocentemente Harry, divertido al ver los grandes ojos asombrados de Draco.

—Imbécil —gruñó el rubio—. Pues de todos modos no lo buscaría a él... —con un último tirón, logró separarse de Harry, para mirarlo fríamente—. Aléjate, Potter. Nunca estaré tan desesperado como para querer algo contigo —siseó, antes de marcharse entre la multitud.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—_Joder_ —jadeó Draco, mientras sentía esos fríos dedos vagar por su entrada, torturándolo lentamente.

—Eso planeo, tan rápido como supliques por ello.

—No. Pienso. Suplicarte —un gemido abandonó su garganta, al sentir dos dedos entrar de golpe en él—. Mierda... Merlín... —podía ver su perfecto rostro reflejado en el espejo sucio del baño del local. Su cara estaba completamente sonrojada y el sudor empezaba a perlar su cuello. La camisa que traía estaba entreabierta y sus manos estaban atadas mágicamente al lavamanos, mientras que el pervertido tras él dejaba mordiscos y lamidas por sobre todo su cuello.

—Vamos, ríndete —susurró Harry, enterrando sus dedos un poco más, hasta alcanzar la próstata del rubio.

—No —jadeó, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de frenar cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de su boca.

—Bien —sonrió el moreno—, veremos quien resiste más —siseó, dejando que sus dedos masajearan constantemente la próstata de Draco, haciendo que el rubio se retorciera entre sus brazos.

—_Nononononononononono _—susurraba el rubio, tratando de no moverse, sus piernas separándose para darle más lugar a la mano de Harry. Podía sentir el orgasmo formándose en sus bolas, un sólo toque sería suficiente para dispararlo—. Merlín, _Potter..._

Con cuidado dejó que su otra mano se deslizará hasta llegar a la pulsante erección de Draco, apenas dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la delicada piel del rubio, arrancándole un gemido desesperado. Apretando duramente, lo sujetó por la base, evitando que se corriera.

—Suplica —ordenó el moreno, su voz sonando inflexible, mientras retiraba sus dedos de la entrada del rubio.

—_Potter, por favor..._

Eso fue suficiente para que Harry se enterrara duramente, hasta sentir sus testículos golpear contra las suaves nalgas de Draco.

—Merlín, Malfoy... —susurró Harry, dejando que sus dientes se clavaran en el cuello del rubio.

—Muévete, muévete —siseó Draco, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente, al sentir como se iba retirando el moreno.

La primera embestida fue lenta, extasiado de sentir al rubio apretándolo firmemente, su estrecho canal arrancándole un débil gruñido.

—_Más..._

—Dios —susurró Harry, sujetándolo por las caderas, empalándolo firmemente. Cada nuevo golpe rozaba la próstata de Draco, logrando gemidos cada vez más agudos.

Los ojos grises del rubio trataban de estar fijos, mirando el rostro concentrado del moreno tras él, luchando contra la necesidad de dejarse llevar, sus párpados temblando ligeramente.

Una embestida especialmente certera lo hizo cerrar los ojos, ahogándose en las sensaciones que lo llenaban. La polla de Potter enterrada tan profundo que sabía mañana no podría sentarse sin sentirla dentro suyo. Esas manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, al igual que esa boca que no le dejaba respirar bien. La magia de Potter, que contenía el movimiento de sus manos, quitándole el poder de decidir qué hacer. Tan indefenso, pero tan poderoso.

_Tan poderoso_, pensó, mirando un segundo a Harry, sudoroso e imponente tras él, embistiéndolo con fuerza.

—_Potter_ —jadeó, abrumado de placer, el orgasmo golpeándolo sin aviso, haciéndolo correrse con fuerza.

—Draco... —murmuró Harry, embistiendo por última vez, antes de venirse dentro del rubio, el orgasmo arrancando un gemido gutural del moreno, enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de Draco.

El ruido del local seguía golpeando contra las paredes, mientras ambos se recuperaban.

—Potter... —susurró débilmente Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Esto no se va a volver a repetir, que quede claro... fue sólo un polvo.

—Sí, Malfoy, lo que digas.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Me puedes repetir cómo es que terminaste siendo novio del hurón? —preguntó Ron por quinta vez en la noche.

Era el día en que ellos dos se juntaban para ir a tomarse una cerveza tranquilamente, y en un par de semanas Draco y Harry iban a cumplir un año de relación.

—Te he repetido varias veces: un día nos encontramos por casualidad en Gringott's, me invitó a una cerveza **y así fue como ocurrió realmente... **— dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. **Mentira más o mentira menos **—susurró mientras bebía de su cerveza, sonriendo al ver la ignorancia de Ron.

_Mejor que no sepas nada... mejor._

Fin_._

_Si te gustó, dímelo ;)_


End file.
